Kitah
General Kitah is a Canthan hero of legend. Her spirit still resides in Tahnnakai Temple. She defended a Canthan port from an organized pirate invasion three hundred years earlier. As her pedestal in Tahnnakai Temple says: :300 years ago, when the thriving Canthan port of Dinfang was invaded by the people then known only as "naitahlen" or "pirates," the Canthan army sent a small force stationed at nearby Fort Fu to put down what they saw as nothing more than a pack of rabid dogs. When young Kitah arrived with her troops, she discovered that an organized invasion was underway, led by the naitahlen admiral, Appollonia. Severely outnumbered and out-gunned, the Mesmer created a cloud of illusion that made her squadron appear to double in size, then redouble, then redouble again until her force appeared a great army. As she ordered the charge, the naitahlen scattered in terror, many running into the sea and drowning themselves. In the midst of the chaos, Kitah found Appollonia, a Warrior, and the two fought until both fell down dead on the battlefield. Dinfang was ultimately saved, and Kitah inducted into Tahnnakai Temple. Location *Kaineng City **Tahnnakai Temple (in both the explorable area and mission) Skills used * Dialogue :"I remember Dinfang, the fires... We believed the naitahlen to be but a nuisance with no leadership, no real ambitions... but when Appollonia amassed a fleet and declared herself an admiral, those pirates became something more. I fear this Shiro is just as ambitious, to imprison us in these... bodies." After completion of Tahnnakai Temple (mission) :"After seeing firsthand what Shiro is capable of, I fear I may have underestimated his abilities. During his first reign of terror, we remained safe here in Tahnnakai Temple. But his boldness... intruding on even the legendary heroes of Cantha... this has me very worried. I will aid you in whatever way I can as you follow his trail." After Arborstone (mission): :"If you have truly acquired the sacred Urn of Saint Viktor, the battle against Shiro has just received a mighty ally. I have heard that the urn draws its powers from destruction. Allow it to reach its full capability before summing (sic) Saint Viktor." After Boreas Seabed (mission): :"Perhaps you have what it takes to stop Shiro. I know little of the Spear of Archimorus, but I do know this: together, the spear and the urn should be a serious match for Shiro." After Sunjiang District (mission): :"When we fought the naitahlen, we were deceived by their seeming disorganization. Shiro may have thwarted the best chance you have had thus far, but I sense greatness in you. He may underestimate you, and in doing so, unknowingly give you a way to defeat him." After The Eternal Grove (mission): :"The urn was but one object...now you have the power of the entire Kurzick army at your side! Go forth to the Unwaking Waters and gather the power within yourself to stop Shiro." After Gyala Hatchery (mission): :"The spear may be destroyed, but now you have the power of the Luxon army at hand. Travel to the Unwaking Waters and find the strength within yourself to stop Shiro." After Unwaking Waters (mission): :"Even Kuunavang was susceptible to Shiro's will. Perhaps you possess something that Kuunavang did not. Learn from the Dragon, find Shiro, and then destroy him." After Raisu Palace (mission): :"The loss of Togo was a severe blow, but he died with honor protecting the emperor and all of Cantha. Now is your time to teach Shiro a lesson, and to prove to Togo that the faith he had in you was well-placed." After finishing Imperial Sanctum: :"We, here, are the heroes of Cantha's past, but today, you are the heroes of its future." Notes *Kitah's Burden is named for this hero. Category:Mission NPCs (Factions) Category:Tahnnakai Temple (explorable) Category:Tahnnakai Temple (mission) Category:Heroes of Cantha